The Hayes AT command set that is widely used by modems to communicate with computers may also be utilized by wireless devices, such as wireless telephones, to communicate with wireless networks, for example. The AT prefix, also known as the Attention Code, signals a modem and/or a wireless device that one or more commands are to follow. The commands following the AT prefix, or the AT commands, may be represented by a character string and are industry standard language used to communicate with the modem and/or the wireless device. Most communications applications have a user-friendly interface that does not display the AT commands to a user. Instead, when an AT command is issued transparently to a user, the receiving device may respond with a function call, such as a message that may be displayed on a screen, for example.
AT command sets may be utilized in wireless handsets to communicate with a personal computer (PC) and/or other host systems. For example, AT commands may be utilized to enable General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) web browsing capabilities on wireless handsets. The character string representing the AT command following the AT prefix may comprise a list of parameters. In order for a wireless handset to execute the AT command, the AT command parameters may need to be scanned and converted into a digital format recognizable by the handset.
One conventional approach that may be utilized in converting the AT command parameters is to use C code to read the character string of an AT command parameter, convert it and communicate it for further processing. A second conventional approach for parsing AT command parameters is by utilizing unix utilities such as lex and yacc. Both conventional approaches, however, are time-consuming, burdensome to implement and can be error-prone. In addition, the AT command parameters may not be modified and new commands may not be introduced if the conventional methods of converting AT command parameters are utilized.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.